I Guess It Was Love At First Scare
by DreamerCarroll15
Summary: Lottie is an Angel of Light who suddenly finds herself in Halloween Town and under Jack's wing. But what happens when Mr Oggie Boggie sends his Biggie Boys to kidnap her and trap her in their home to be their slave? Will Jack and his friends ever find her? Or will a Boggie Boy help her escape?
1. Welcome To Halloween Town

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Nightmare Before Christmas or the This Is Halloween song. They all belong to Tim Burton and Danny Elfmen. I own Lottie and other OCs.**

The twins run through the forest. They still hear the bloodly murder running behind them. They cross an old bridge. Reaching the inside of the strange spooky village. The boy hopes into the well. The girl runs and hides inside a pumkin patch.

The murder pulls his chain saw already covered in the blood of their parents.

He runs through the village and stops beside the well.

"Were are you?!" He screams and laughs crazily.

The girl whimpers. Sleeping beside her is the king of the pumkin patch.

He opens his eyes and see's the girl. The state of the girl makes even his undead heart pound with concern. He slowly reaches out to toutch her shoulder.

She jumps back and covers her mouth. Her face paler than his skull. Her sapphire eyes hallowed with purple bruises.

Jack usually smiled with glee at his scare but this girl didn't look like she was afraid of him.

Her eyes roll to the back of head. He hears a blood curdling scream. Jack runs to the scream, so do the rest of Halloween Town.

One of the vampires reaches out to the murder and scares him. The murder screams with terror and runs back to the bridge. Too late for the boy. The vampires and the clown with the tear away face chase after him.

"What Is it Mommy?" A small monster child asks his mother.

"Well.. Its.. Uh... Harold?"

"I don't know dear.."

"Where's its scare?" Another monster asks.

Jack runs back to the pumkin patch. He picks up the now awaking girl.

She shakes in Jacks arms.

"Now now.. No need to be frightened"

She whimpers in his chest.

"What is that? What is that? What is that?" A monster with three heads asks together.

The girl looks around at the crowd gathering.

She gulps and see's her brother on the ground.

She gasps and jumps out of Jacks hold and to her brothers lifeless body.

"He's dead" she says threw tears rolling down her cheeks and blurring her vision.

Jack kneels down beside her.

"Where did you come from child?"

"I.. I.. Don't know.. We.. We were running and then we saw the tree's with the strange doors... We.. We jumped threw the first one we saw..."

Jack patts her shoulder. Sally comes up behind her and kneels beside her.

"Where are your parents?"

"The.. The man with the chain saw killed them before we could get to the forest..."

The girl sniffs and wipes her eyes. She looks up from her brothers body and to the monsters around her. They didn't seem as scary as she first thought.. They looked confused, concerned and sad.

Sally stroked the wings on the childs back. They flutter softly at the toutch.

"What's your name child?" Jack asks.

"Lottie.. I'm an angle of light"

"Well Lottie, I'm Jack Skeleton Welcome to Halloween town"

"Halloween Town?"

Music starts to play and a shadow begins singing:

"Boys and girls of every age

Wouldn't you like to see something strange?"

A siamese shadow sings:

"Come with us and you will see

This, our town of Halloween"

Then voices from the pumpkin patch sing:

"This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Pumpkins scream in the dead of night"

Ghosts sing:

"This is Halloween, everybody make a scene

Trick or treat till the neighbours gonna die of

fright

It's our town, everybody scream

In this town of Halloween"

A creature under the bed sings:

"I am the one hiding under your bed

Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red"

A man under the stairs sings:

"I am the one hiding under your stairs

Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair

Corpse's sing the chorus next:

"This is Halloween, this is Halloween"

Vampires in their coffin's sing:

"Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

In this town we call home

Everyone hail to the pumpkin song"

A man with two faces, one happy one frowning sings :

"In this town, don't we love it now?

Everybody's waiting for the next surprise"

Again the corpses sing the chorus:

"Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can

Something's waiting now to pounce, and how

you'll scream"

Some kind of demon, a werewold and a melting man sing together:

Scream! This is Halloween

Red 'n' black, slimy green

The werewolf sings:

"Aren't you scared?"

Two witches, one tall one short sing:

"Well, that's just fine

Say it once, say it twice

Take the chance and roll the dice

Ride with the moon in the dead of night"

A hanging tree with skeletons dangling from its branches sings:

"Everybody scream, everybody scream"

Then the hanged men sing:

"In our town of Halloween"

The clown sings:

"I am the clown with the tear-away face

Here in a flash and gone without a trace"

A secound ghoul sings:

"I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"

I am the wind blowing through your hair"

A shadow on the moon sings:

"I am the shadow on the moon at night

Filling your dreams to the brim with fright"

Corspes choures again:

"This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

Halloween! Halloween!"

Three children monsters, one a zombie, a mummy with one eye and a Withered Wing Demon sing:

"Tender lumplings everywhere

Life's no fun without a good scare"

Older corpses sing:

"That's our job, but we're not mean

in our town of Halloween"

Corpses all sing together:

"In this town"

The man with two faces sings again:

"Don't we love it now?"

The man with two faces and the corpses sing:

"Everyone's waiting for the next surprise"

Then the corpses sing:

"Skeleton jack might catch you in the back

And scream like a banshee

Make you jump out of your skin

This is Halloween, everyone scream

Won't ya please make way for a very special

guy

Our man jack is king of the pumpkin patch

Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now"

Then the whole of the town sing:

"This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!"

Then the three children sing:

"In this town we call home

Everyone hail to the pumpkin song"

Then everyone again:

"La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween!"

Along with everyone else Lottie claps her hands and laughs.

"She shall stay with me" declares the clown with the tear away face.

"No.. With us" the mother of the corpses family says.

"No!" The mayor of the town says.

The girl looks around, flattered by the way everyone seems to be helping her carry on in life.

"She should choose who she wants to stay with" Jack says smiling.

That pleases the crowd for they soon settle and look at the girl smiling too.

"Can... Can I stay with you Jack?"

"Of coarse! I think we'll have room.. Don't we Sally?"

He adresses the rag doll women who smiles down at little Lottie.

"Of coarse. We can always move Buster's play things into the attic"

"Perfect!"

The whole of Halloween town gives an uproar of cheers and clapping.

"We must celebrate this wonderous ocation!" The Mayor shouts for all to hear.


	2. Meeting Lock

**Thanks for the review and favorites. Sorry about the spelling mistakes I guess it was my Dyslexia kicking in. I'll correct them when I have time. Hope there isn't too many in this chapter. I Would like to point out that this story is two years after NBC. Enjoy. Sorry if this chapters kinda bad. I'm trying to get over writer's block. **

Chapter 2 - Meeting Lock.

After the party and the process of being told everybody's name Lottie was very happy to be going to her new home. She was saddened by the thought that Van would never get to live with such wonderful people like Jack and Sally but she couldn't do anything to bring him back.

She was very tired when she walked into the house. It seemed like she only blinked and was brought into a room. Her heavy eyes drouped and she soon found herself wrapped under warm blankets.

Lottie woke up early the next morning. She hadn't forgotten what had happened last night and felt a pang of sadness at the thought that she would never see her parents or brother again. How the life she had before yesturday had come to an end. Lottie got out of the bed and noticed snoring in the room and for the first time noticed that her bed was a bunk bed and that someone was sleeping on the top bunk. She walked out of the bedroom, thinking it best not to disterp the sleeper. She found herself walking down stairs and at the front door of the old accient house. Lottie opened the door and stepped out into the pale sunshine. Lottie decided to go for a wonder.

She saw three children her own age walking by the house, giggling as if there was a reason to.

"They weren't at the party last night.. I wonder who they are" Lottie said to herself.

Lottie watched as they went down a dark alley before following herself. The children walked out of the town itself and up a mountion.

When Lottie got up the mountion she say that there was only two of the children left. A boy with green hair, strange feet, a skeletion mask and costume. The other was a girl in a purple dress and witch hat with black long strings of hair with green skin and a big nose. Lottie tried to look on to the house standing infront of the children.

Suddenly out of nowhere as Lottie neared a tree she felt a warm hand grab her should and pull her back. The devil boy pounces on her making Lottie gasp in fright. The devil boy happy with his scare gets off a frightened Lottie and stands up with his hands on his hips looking down at her.

"Who are you?" His blue lips pulling into a smile.

"Lottie. Who're you?"

"I'm Lock. Why were you following us?"

"I wasn't following you.. I was looking around" Lottie lied as she shifted from foot to foot.

"Liar!"

"Well I didn't see you last night at the party and I wanted to see who you were"

"Well you know who I am now.. Did your family move into town?"

"No.. No my familys dead" Lottie says without even thinking.

"Then who're you staying with?"

"Jack"

"The pumpkin king?"

"The one and only"

"Lock!" a girl screams up the hill.

Lottie looks down to the witch and the skeletion boy staring up at them.

"What's with the wings?" Lock asks ignoring the witches screams at him.

"I'm an angle of light.. What's with the tail?"

"I'm a handsome devil" he says smirking.

Lottie rolls her eyes and dusts off the dirt on her dress.

"I should get back to Jack.. Nice meeting you Lock"

"Yeah you too" he says before he runs down the hill and towards the screaming witch.

He says something to her and she quiets down and both the other children look back up at Lottie. A smile breaks out on the witches face and they disappear into the house. Lottie breaks into a run and tries to find her way back to Jack's house hoping he won't be mad at her leaving without say.

"Who was that?" Shock asked Lock as they got into the cage to be brought into the house.

"Lottie, new girl staying with Jack"

"What was with her wings? She didn't look very scary if she's living with Jack" Barrell asks as he takes another lick of his black and orange lollypop.

"She said she was an angle of light... Whatever that is"

The trio all laugh and quickly rush inside.

"Lock's got a girlfriend, Locks gotta girlfriend"

"She's not my girlfriend bettles for brains!"

Lock growled angryily and pounces on Barrell.

"She is not my girlfriend!" He yells trying to wring Barrell's neck.

"What's going on up there?" A voice bellows to the trio.

Once they heard Oggie Boggie's voice they all coware into the middle of the room. Shock protecting the two boys.

"N-Nothing Mr Oogie Boogie"

"What's this about Lock having a girlfriend? Didn't I say to you brats that your not meant to be friendly with no one in this town?"

"Y-Yes Mr Oogie Boogie" the frightened children chorus.

"Hmmm..." Oogie Boogie says in his casino lair. "I have a plan..."

**So there's chapter 2. Please review and tell me what you think. :)**


	3. Moving On

**Thanks for the follows and the reviews. Kestrel-Jade Walker98 I'm so glad you think it's improved since the last chapter. Sorry this chapter is so bad. **

Chapter 3 - Moving On.

As Lottie closed the door after her she turned to see Jack standing in the hall. He was angry that Lottie had left without his knowing.

"Lottie where have you been?"

"I went exploring..."

"Where?"

"Around the town and then I met a boy and he showed me around"

"What boy?"

"His name was Lock"

"You were hanging around with a Boogie boy!"

"Huh?"

"Stay well away from them Lottie. There bad news"

"Bad news? He seemed nice enough"

"Just stay well away from them"

Lottie nodded, annoyed with herself that she had already upset Jack. She didn't want her to make him angry at her. She only been here a day.

"Alright, Sally's making breakfast. Come meet Buster"

As Jack smiled at Lottie she smiled back, happy he wasn't mad anymore and followed him into the dinning room.

It was black themed like the rest of the house. There was a long table with about seven chairs each side of it. At the very top sat a skeletion baby boy. He was the spitting image of his father. He was dressed in a onies.

He smiled at Lottie as Jack pulled out a chair from behind her.

"Lottie this is my son Buster. Buster this is Lottie, she's going to be staying with us"

Buster giggled happily and Lottie smilled back. He was cute.

"Good morning Lottie" Sally says as she enters the room carrying a tray with food and some drinks.

Lottie picked up the glass and raised her eyebrow at the creamy green liquid.

"Uhh what's this?"

"Frogs juice" Sally says as she takes a swing of her own glass.

Lottie put down the glass with hestiation. She wasn't a fussy eatter but she was not drinking that!

Lottie looked down at the bowl full of green worms and slim.

"Can I be excused?"

"But you havnt eatten.."

"I'm not hungry"

Sally looks at Jack who smiles at Lottie.

"Its alright Lottie you can go"

"Thanks" she says as she rushes from the table and out of the room.

She walks around the dark house. She wanted to go home. She wanted Mama's pancakes. She wanted Mama. She wanted Daddy. She wanted Van.

It was two weeks later that Lottie found herself forgetting her old life. Instead of her mothers sweet smelling embrace there was Sally's soft embrace. Instead of her fathers strong knee to sit on, there was Jack's boney one. Instead of fighting with Van there was watching Buster giggle. Lottie still missed her family but she was happy with Jack and his family.

It had been two weeks since she had followed Lock home and Lottie was itching to see him again. He was the closest one to normal here, even if he had scared her and had a tail.

Lottie was sitting at her desk in her room on a rainy day. She wanted to go outside like yesterday and the day before. Play with the mummy child with the one eye and the zombie child and the Withered Winged Demon. Grabbing a coat she decided she's go for a walk. Jack wouldn't mind. As long as she stayed away from Boggie's boys.

As she walked out of the door and into the rain she walked down the stone paths. She soon came towards the graveyard. Opening the gates Lottie runs down another path, passed the gravestones and towards the trees. Her hair sticks to her face.

Lottie leans agaisnt the tree and watches the rain fall.

"Hey Lottie"

Lottie turns to a girl with a purple witches hat and a purple dress. She smiles at Lottie.

"How're you?"

"Shock.. You followed us home"

"Us?"

A boy with green hair, deformed feet and dressed in a skeleton costume stands out of the darkness.

"I'm Barrel"

"And you know me Lottie"

Lock steps out of the darkness and stands beside Barrel.

Lottie backs away. She had a bad feeling about the trio.

**Oh god sorry I havnt updated in ages! I had writers block. Sorry this chapters so lame! Review and tell me your thoughts on it. **


	4. Mr Oggie Boggie

**Sorry I havnt updated in ages. My life has been awful since I started my Junior cert year. Study everyday.. Yuck. So I'll be updating whenever I can. Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favs. Here's chapter 4 :D **

Chapter 4 - Mr Oggie Boggie.

Lottie awoke in a dimly lite room. Her head hurt and she was cold. As she sat up she remembered Shock and Barrel chasing her and she fell into their trap. She remembered being tied in a bag and hearing singing but that was it.

A door opened with a creak and Shock, Lock and Barrel walked in.

"Oh good she's awake" Shock said smiling. "You've got a date with Mr Oggie Boggie"

"Oggie Boggie? Who's that?"

"The meanest guy around.. Come on. He's waiting on you" Barrel said as he grabbed her wrist tightly and dragged her out of the room.

"Me? Why me?" Lottie asks.

Barrel realised his grib on her as he neared the little shoot in which they use to throw down food for Mr Oggie Boggie. Because Lottie was small for her age Barrel was able to lift her with ease and throw her down the shoot. The trio's giggling followed Lottie down the horrific trail. She screamed and screamed and screamed until she shot out of the shoot and onto the floor into the dark room. A spot light appeared on her as she lay there. In the light shaking she managed to stand up and check for any broken bones. She's only managed to twist her ankle but fortunatly she'll be fine.

"Well well well if it isn't Jack's little angle" a voice echoed through the darkness of the room.

Lottie gulped and wrapped her arms around herself in atemped to keep warm. The room had gotten very cold all of a sudden. She felt the goosebumps on her arms and rubbed them.

Light filled the room and Lottie could see it was decorated like some cheap cosino.

Lottie cowered in fear as the man bag, as she thought of it, walked towards her. He grinned his toothless black smile at her, insects of all kinds started to crawl from his eyes and mouth, while snakes come from where his teeth should be.

He begins to laugh darkly.

"What are you going to do to me?" Lottie asked trying to hide her fear.

"Well.. Were going to have some fun" Oggie said with a laugh coming closer to Lottie.

Lottie opened her eyes to be surounded by the three Boggie's Boys grinning madly at her. Lottie felt sore and bruised on her legs, tighs, stomach, everywhere.

"Good your up, you've got work to do" Shock said while pulling Lottie up by the scruff of her neck.

Lottie, painfully was put on her feet. She was the same height as Shock but Lock was clearly the tallest and Barrel the smallest.

"W-W-What work?"

"Are you really so stupid? The cleaning stupid! Oggie got us a maid!"

"Did we get her for Oggie?" Barrel asked.

"Shut up!" Shock yelled.

"Make me!" Barrel shot back.

"I'm not your maid" Lottie said frowning. "I'm nobody's maid"

"Do you want to take another trip down to Mr Oggie Boggie?" Shock threatened sweetly.

Shaking her head madly Lottie tried to forget the thought of Mr Oggie Boggie and his dark room. It made her shake with the thought of ever going down there again.

"Good.. Now get to work!" Shock yelled as she threw the broom at Lottie.

Lottie picked it up and watched Shock and Barrel walked away and out of the strange treehouse to cause more trouble. Lottie was looking into a small makeshift kitchen and whincing at the thought of washing all those dishes, all those dirty towels and clothes on the floor. A huge spider crawled up from under the grey fridge and crawled under the sink. Lottie didn't notice how Lock lingered in the doorway, watching her with a sad look on his young face. He didn't like this. Not one bit.

**Sorry its short guys but the next chapter will be uploaded much sooner than this one. Sorry this took ages. Thanks for everyone's kind reviews, follows and favs. It really got me to write the next chapter and to get away from some stuff at home. After the next chapter I have to go to Cork or Kerry to visit my now single Anut and her now very delighted sons. The internet out there is dreadful but I will be writing. So for the longest A/N ever. So review and tell me your thoughts on this? Thanks :)**

**DreamerCarroll15 **


	5. Hidden Feelings

**Thanks for the review and sorry for the spelling errors. Stupid spellchecker.**

Chapter 5 - Hidden Feelings.

As the years went by and Lottie's sixteenth birthday went by and Jack had given up looking for Lottie. He had on a big search looking for her, everytime he sent out a search group they would come back empty handed. Jack just gave up. He even went as far as going back to Christmas Town, to where he didn't receive a very warm welcome. The elfs of Christmas Town had thought he was trying to ruin their hoilday again but their hearts warmed to the thought of helping him find Lottie. He always thought that she'd found a way to go home. Even though he knew she had no home to go to. Nobody ever thought that she would be with Boggie's Boys.

Lock noticed how much she'd changed. Lottie's hair was now long past her waist, she had developed as did he but there was something about the way Lock always looking at Lottie which confused but mostly frightened her.

The way he'd hang around and watch her, thinking that Lottie wasn't looking.

Lottie felt comfortable with Lock though. Lock wasn't mean to Lottie like Shock was. Barrel didn't give Lottie much grief as long as he had a lolliepop in his mouth, which was always. Lottie could always talk to Lock. It had been this way since they were tweleve and they were alone in the house. Lottie was drying the dishes, usually lost in her own thoughts when he strolled in and picked up a stray dishcloth and began drying up with Lottie.

"A-Am I doing it wrong?" Lottie asked confused and as always alittle fearful.

He looked up at her and smiled. "No, but your going to have to make sure I do it properly"

Everyday after that they dried up together, talking about anything that came to mind.

Lock felt different after talking with Lottie each day or helping her out with clothes and things. He liked the idea of Lottie smiling at anything he'd brought her or telling her something funny that happened. He loved the way she'd smile and nod, listen to what he had to say and how she voiced her own opintions. She was open minded, to most things anyway. As Lock lay in bed every night he would think of Lottie, her laugh, her voice, her smile, the way she flips her hair back. He never really believed in love or that warm fuzzy feeling but with Lottie he felt like his insides where all fluffy and cozy.

Lottie was in the kitchen, washing the floors and boiling the kettle for hot water to wash the dishes with. The orange and pink sky was what lit the dim room as it shone so bright. Shock was watching her soaps on the T.V. Barrel was in his room playing on his Xbox and munching on old sweets he found in an old trick or treat bag under his bed that had properly been there more than five years. Lock was sitting in one of the chairs that went with the set in the kitchen. He was watching Lottie wash the floors. Usually someone would have said something by now but so far the room was silent with the faint sound of Zombies being killed coming from Barrel's room and a women crying from the T.V. Lord knows what Shock was watching.

Unable to stand the silence any longer Lottie looked up at Lock and locked eyes with him. It was the first moment where to two teens had looked each other straight in the eye without saying anything or anything being said.

Lock couldn't look away. Her sapphire blue eyes framed with dark lashes, her pale blonde hair past her waist, her wings tucked up under her jumper so she'd have more room in the kitchen.

Lottie, unsure of what to do picked up the mop and walked over to the other side of the kitchen to put it in the mop bucket. While she was doing this Lock had gotten out of the chair and started walked towards her. When she turned around they were both facing each other, their faces only inches apart.

Their eyes lock once more, again there's a silence. Lottie can only hear her own hitched breathing. Lottie see's the sureness in Locks eyes as they come closer to her own before pausing. Nearly getting fed up of waiting on his move Lottie leaned forward and locked her lips with his, tasting the sweetness of her first kiss.

**Sorry its short but I've a history exam tomorrow and its about Hitler. Yay. And my teacher will be showing my ma my results for my parent teacher meeting on the 24th and I need it to be good. Haha your properly not even reading this. So review and tell me what you think? I know its awkward but I know where I'm going next with this story. For the rest of the story Lock, Shock, Barrel and Lottie will be sixteen. So I hope this chapters been okay. I think Sid is a nice name.. Don't you? Haha random. I had too much monster. I promise I won't be so weird on the next chapter. I'm just nervous about this chapter. So go on and review before I freakin explode. Hah. **

**:)**

**-DreamerCarroll15.**


	6. A Secret Plan

**Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favs. :) **

Chapter 6 - A Secret Plan.

Lottie was the first one to pull away. She didn't want to but the sound of feet paddling towards the kitchen made her jump back. Lock suddenly broke free from his trance and quickly moved as far away as he could from Lottie.

Shock entered the kitchen and sent a glare Lottie's way.

"Lottie what's your with your face?"

"M-my face?" Lottie asked, touching her cheeks that were burning.

"Your red, are you sick? Oh god you can't get sick! Who's going to do the house work? Who's going to make the dinner? I can't get sick!"

"No.. No.. Not sick" Lottie stumbled through her words. She tired to calm down her hectic heart beat. "Just warm. Its really hot in here"

Shock paused and looked around the kitchen. Narrowing her witch eyes in thought.

"Yes I suppose it is warm in here. Hurry up with the cleaning, you've still the clothes to wash"

Lottie looked down at hands and picked up the mop and mop bucket before leaving the room.

Shock looked at Lock before raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know why you spend your time with the help. Its not senile"

All the years of having someone do all the things for you, Shock had become a snob only caring for herself. Lock rolled his eyes, angry that Shock had interrupted. It was so tipical of her. Stupid witch.

Shock, bored of the kitchen, walked out just as Lottie walked in.

Lock sat down at the table again. As if nothing had happened, and began to watch Lottie clean again. But this time his thoughts where different from usual. This time he was thinking, thinking of a plan.

It was past mid night when Lottie had finished cleaning. Usually she would finish earlier but Barrel had moved his Xbox into the sitting room and Lottie had to set it up again in his room. The wires and plugs just confused Lottie. There were so many. She wasn't able to keep her grip on reality ethier. She kept thinking about the kiss. That kiss. She must have been day dreaming about it again. The way things had gone back to normal after, it was as if it had never happened. She stared out the window to the pale moonlight, that filled her room. Her room was so pale it reminded her of Jack's sckull. She offended wondered how he and Sally where. How Buster and the whole of Halloween town was. She was never allowed outside unless it was to put the clothes on the line or get them off, but even then Shock, Lock or Barrel had to go out with her and make sure she didn't run off.

Lottie rested her head agaisnt the wall and curled her legs under her as she sat on her small bed and watched the small black cat wonder around outside.

She didn't even notice the footsteps that stopped outside her door.

Lock was bitting his lip. Damn he hated this feeling. He hated being nervous. He never was until now. He knuckles inches from the door he stopped himself from knocking. Instead he decided to bite the bullet and just walk in.

The pale moonlight had made her look even more shockingly beautiful. For a few moments all he could do was watch as her hair looked a paler blonde and her skin as white as that snow that one year in Halloween town. When Jack tried to take over Christmas town.

Lottie looked up at him, shocked at his presence. She didn't know what to do and even he was alittle unsure. He couldn't speak. He couldn't think. He couldn't stop himself from walking over and cupping her face in his hand and staring deep into her sapphire blue eyes. Her pink lips seem paler in the moonlight.

Colour rised to Lottie's cheeks as Lock continued to stare and slowly raise his hand and stroke her face gently. Lottie feeling less shy and had more of a hunger than shyness toutched his hand that cupped the side of her face.

Lock couldn't help but press his lips to hers, to taste her sweet taste. Lottie couldn't help but kiss back and feel the hair stick up on her arms as something passed through them. Lottie never felt so alive, so wanted before she was kidnaped. Lock pulled away, still holding Lottie's face.

"I have a plan to get out of here. I'm sick of you being a slave here. I'm sick of Oggie Boggie, of Shock. Together we'll go, we'll leave tonight"

Lottie couldn't believe her ears. She couldn't be hearing this. Lock was drunk or something, although there was no alcohol on his breath.

"Lock, Lock we can't leave"

Leave this place? Its not possable. Lock gave Lottie a confused sort of look.

"Of coarse we can"

"Oggie Boggie will find us if we run"

"Not if we get far enough"

"Where will we go? What will we do?"

Lock smiled and let go of Lottie's face and sat beside her.

"We can go through one of the doors. I know where they are. There's one with a clover on, an egg, a pumpkin, a chicken, a christmas tree.."

Lottie shook her head.

"Lottie just come with me, please. Do you want to spend the rest of your life here, serving Shock and Barrel?" Lock asked.

Lottie bit her lip. She didn't want that. But leaving and going god knows where? Lottie sighed. She looked down at her dirty dress that was ripped all the way to her knees and ripped up to her elbows. Her bare feet, the scars on her arms and legs from years of losing to one of Oggie Boggie's gambling games.

Any place is better than this place.

"Should I bring anything?" Lottie asked.

Lock smiled widely, showing all his straight white teeth that shone in the moonlight and hugged Lottie tight.

Lottie couldn't help the small smile that spread across her lips.

**Here's chapter 6. Hope it was okay and not too confusing. Please review. I'm so gratefully with the reviews I've gotten. :)**


	7. Escape

**Sorry its short.**

Chapter 7 - The Escape.

The plan was now set up. At midnight when Barrel and Shock fell asleep Lock and Lottie would run. They weren't going to bring much. Lottie won't have much anyway.

As nightfall came Lock stood outside.

The cold night air blew onto his clothes and whipped through his hair. He could tell it was Halloween. He could faintly hear the people of Halloween town singing the theme song.

Lottie slowly came out of the old treehouse. Lock didn't hear her come up behind him. Lottie listened to the faint "la-la-la"

"Its halloween again" she said softly.

Lock didn't turn around. Didn't flince even though her sudden presence was a supprise that caused his heart to jump.

"Or we got some new comers" Lock said looking at the trees on top of the hill.

"True" Lottie agreed. "Should we go now? Before its too late?"

Lock turned to Lottie. He smiled at her and held her hand, hopeful to comfort her. Lottie smiled at him, glad for the warm fingers laced in her cold ones.

"Let's go"

Lock pulled Lottie forward and together they ran up the hill. The light from the pale moon light highlighted their bodies as they ran. Together, happy at their freedom, they began to laugh unaware of Shock looking on shocked at her bedroom window.

"Wait until Oggie Boggie hears about this" she snarled to herself.

As Lock and Lottie got closer to the town Lock stopped running, causing Lottie to stop.

"What's wrong Lock?" Lottie asked.

Lock threw his duffel bag to the ground and zipped it open.

"We have to go through the town.. Here. Put on this"

Lock pulled out a long black cloak and handed it to Lottie. Lottie examined it and raised an eyebrow at Lock.

"Why?"

"Incase we run into someone"

"But.. Wouldn't that be a good thing? They could help us with Oggie Boggie. I mean we don't really know what were doing do we?"

Lock zipped back up his bag and threw on the black cloak he took out for himself and pulled up the hood.

"No one can help us with Oggie Boggie"

Lottie quickly pulled on the black cloak. Lock pulled up her hood and held her face in his hands.

"It'll be alright Lottie.. Were getting away see?"

Lottie smiled. Lock kissed her nose and smiled too. Quickly he grabbed his back and the two of them ran to the town gates. The music was loader now and Lottie could see people dancing around a dancing man on a horse on fire.

"La-la-la- Halloween La-La-La Wee!"

As the two lovers made there way threw the crowd Lottie saw fimilar faces. She saw Sally, her usual long red hair was cut short to her shoulders while two children clung to her legs laughing. She saw the mayor dancing with the thing underneath your bed. Lottie couldn't help but smile at the laughter and happiness that came from everyone she and Lock passed. Lottie wanted to reach out to Sally or find Jack and tell him what happened to her but Locks warm hand kept her with him at all times.

Soon they made their way out of the crowd without being caught which was strangly easy to Lottie.

Lock led the way out of town and out towards more trees. The two lovers started to run threw the trees unaware of the small skeletion boy that followed them.

**Sorry I'm a bit rusty. Sorry for any spelling. Thank you guys so much for all your support. It means so much that people are reading and enjoying this fanfic. I'll try update before wednesday, if not HAPPY HALLOWEEN! :D **


	8. Chapter 8

Heya guys, just letting you know I'll hardly be on fanfiction because I've oved to wattpad because its easier. All my stories from my fanfiction account will be on my wattpad account. So see ya on the other side… XxParadiseLostxX (MY WATTPAD NAME)


	9. Buster!

Chapter Eight - Buster!

Lock stopped running as soon as the two reached the clearing. The same trees stood tall and proud.

"Where here" he said as he smiled at Lottie.

"Which door do we go through?" Lottie asked as she walked up to the pretty coloured egg door on the tree.

"Wouldn't go in there, that's where the Easter Bunny lives and boy he won't be happy to see me again" Lock said as he guided Lottie away from the door.

"How about this one?" Lottie asked as she softly touched a tree with a Christmas tree door on it.

She vaguely remembered Christmas but she could remember celebrating with her parents and brother all those years ago.

"Hmm.. don't think so.. Santa Claus wouldn't be impressed to see me again either"

"Then what door Lock?"

Lottie walked up to the door with a love heart on it.

"Please tell me you haven't done anything bad behind this door?"

Lock stood and examined the door.

"Don't think so, come on. Let's try it!" He said as he took her hand once more and opened the door.

"Wait for me!" A voice cried from behind them as a pink mist began to descend from the open door.

The two lovers turned to a small skeleton child chasing after them. Before the two could do anything the pink mist lifted the two up and threw them into the open door. The door shut with a slam so hard it stopped Buster right in his tracks. He tried to open the door but it was too heavy for him.

"Better bring in the big guns" he said aloud as he began to race back to Halloween town to tell everyone what he had just seen.

Meanwhile the two lovers where swirling around and around as they were brought into a new world. The two fell from the sky. Lottie landed on the soft grass while Lock landed in a stream nearby. Lottie couldn't help but stifle a laugh as Lock emerged from the water, soaking wet and abit annoyed.

"You okay?" He asked her as he held out her hand.

Taking his hand he pulled her up from the ground.

"Where are we Lock?" She asked as they looked around at the pink sky with lovely soft green grass and bright blue clear water.

"Why your in Lovers Lane my strange little winged friend" a voice came from the sky as a small burly man in a nappy with small wings and a arrow and bow floated down to the ground infront of them.

"Lovers Lane? I like the sound of that" Lock said as he smiled at Lottie and wrapped a strong arm around her waist.

"Let me show you around. My name is Gunner, I'm a follower of our beloved lord Cupid"

"This should be fun" Lock muttered to Lottie as they both followed the strange little man.

A/N: so vote and comment? I'm abit out of touch with this story but if I get some reviews I shall update again


End file.
